The Queen of Egypt
by Tessa
Summary: This is my entry for the fic challenge on Carolyn's site ~ What would it be like to be a queen in ancient Egypt?


__

Author's note: Thanks to Cynthia, Lisa, Natasha and Insa for reading my story and giving me advice, helped me with the grammar etc. Thanks guys!

Summary: What would it be like to be a queen in ancient Egypt?

****

The Queen of Egypt

by Tessa

"Roxton ... Don't you dare to peek!"

"I wouldn't dare milady." Roxton sighed. Marguerite wanted to take a bath, but because of some dead animals Veronica and Malone had seen around the treehouse, nobody was allowed to go out on their own. So Roxton was the lucky one to accompany the raven-haired heiress. Challenger, Summerlee, Veronica and Malone had quickly gathered their stuff and went on a search for some herbs Summerlee needed.

Not that he was complaining. He loved to be with Marguerite. O sure, she could be a pain in the ass by being stubborn and acting spoiled. But all that faded away by the things she had shown over these last three years.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Roxton looked up. Before he could say anything, he felt something heavy land on his head. The last thing he heard was Marguerite screaming his name.

****

×××××

"Where are they? They should have been back by now. Summerlee and Challenger must have seen them by now." Veronica was getting worried.

"You know Marguerite, her baths are sacred." Malone joked.

"Not funny, Malone!" Veronica kept pacing through the living room and when she heard the elevator coming up, she turned around with hope in her eyes. But that hope was gone after she saw Summerlee and Challenger entering the living room without Roxton and Marguerite. She wanted to take the elevator down, but Malone stopped her.

"It's too dark to search, Veronica. Tomorrow we will leave at first light."

"You ... you ... just want to leave them there outside? Alone? What if anything has happened?"

"Roxton knows all the dangers of the jungle, Veronica. And what good will it do when **we** get hurt? We can't look for them then." Summerlee said.

"Malone is right. We will leave tomorrow at first light." Challenger replied.

Veronica stormed of to her room and slammed the door behind her. She knew they were right: They couldn't look for Roxton and Marguerite when it was dark. She couldn't believe it was happening again. Thirteen years ago on this day her parents went on an expedition in the neighbourhood, never to return. She was so afraid that the same thing would happen to Marguerite and Roxton. She had considered all five of them as family, even the raven-haired heiress. Slowly sleep overtook her.

****

×××××

Roxton slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him trying to remember where he was. Then he sat up. His head ached as if a triceratops had walked over it. He clenched his jaw trying to ignore the pain and come to terms what just happened. _«Damn it1 I should have been more aware of the situation!»_ "Calm down," he told himself, "You have more important things to worry about now."

Slowly Roxton remembered more. "Marguerite! Marguerite, where are you?" But Marguerite was nowhere to be found. He desperately walked back to the treehouse, watching his steps. It was too damn dark to walk around in the jungle.

Finally, he saw the treehouse. He took the elevator up and walked carefully to a chair, trying not to wake anyone. He sat down, when suddenly a candle got lit. Malone looked surprised, seeing Roxton. Then he saw the blood on Roxton's head.

"Man, what happened?"

"Marguerite ..." That was all Roxton could say, before everything went black before his eyes again.

"Challenger, Summerlee!" Malone yelled, waking everyone up. Within five minutes Summerlee, Challenger and Veronica were in the living room.

"My God, what happened?" Summerlee asked.

"I have no idea." Malone said. "All he said was Marguerite ..."

"Where is Marguerite?" Veronica asked.

****

×××××

Marguerite awoke in a beautiful bedroom in a beautiful bed with satin sheets. She looked around and saw a girl walking around in her room. "Assai?"

The girl looked up. "Milady, you're awake. I will get your husband, it seems that you have suffered a head injury."

"What are you talking about? Where am I? What's going on Assai?"

"Why do you keep calling me Assai, milady? Don't you remember who I am? It's me Nasja. I'm your maid since you were married. I better go get your husband."

Marguerite couldn't believe what she was hearing, she married, to whom? She didn't have to wait long for the answer. A man walked into the room. A man who looked exactly like Roxton. 

"My Queen, I see you have decided to join me again."

Marguerite looked at the man. "And who, may I ask are, you?"

The man looked at Marguerite. "Not that stunt again Isis. You have done it before."

Marguerite looked perplexed. Was this man, who looked exactly like Roxton, calling her Isis. After the Egyptian Goddess. Marguerite looked stunned at the man in front of her.

"You know precisely who I am Isis. I'm your husband and brother Osiris. Stop fooling around like this."

__

«Better to play this game with him» Marguerite thought. "Sorry Osiris, I won't do it again. I couldn't help it but teasing you a little."

Osiris looked pleased with the answer. Before he left the room, he said that Isis was expected for dinner in a few hours. Marguerite nodded. Nasja quickly left the room to get her favourite dress. Marguerite just wanted to explore the room when the door burst open and a man and a woman, looking exactly like Malone and Veronica, walked in.

"Malone, Veronica, am I glad to see you. You must help me get out of here. Roxton is really acting strange as well as Assai."

The man and woman looked at Marguerite. "What are you talking about sister dear? Who are Veronica, Malone, Assai and Roxton?" The woman said.

"Veronica, what are you talking about?"

"My name is not Veronica, but Nephthys. Your sister as well as Osiris' and his." Nephthys pointed at the man. 

"Malone?"

"Isis, my name is not Malone, it's Seth. I think it's better for you to lie down and get some more sleep."

"I think that's a good idea my queen." Nasja had entered the room again and she brought Marguerite back to bed. _«Perhaps they are right and is going back to sleep the right idea. When I wake up everything will be back to normal.»_ Marguerite laid down and within a few minutes she was back asleep again.

****

×××××

Meanwhile in the treehouse everyone was gathering their stuff to search for Marguerite. Roxton insisted on going with them and no one could talk him out of it. Finally they were on their way.

After walking for only ten minutes, they came to the place where Roxton had last seen Marguerite. They carefully looked for clues. "Look here, these are Marguerite's, but there are other footprints as well." Malone pointed.

"Where the hell has she gone too? You always get in trouble, Miss Krux." Roxton murmured to himself.

The remaining five explorers followed the footsteps, only to see that they ended a few miles further. A large mountain blocked their way. It seemed like Marguerite and the people who took her with them had vanished. Their steps stopped in front of the mountain. 

"This can't be possible, they couldn't just vanish." Summerlee said.

"Nor could they have climbed up the mountain. Marguerite hates to climb." Malone added.

"What are you looking for, Roxton?" Challenger asked the hunter.

Roxton didn't answer the question. He just let his look go over the mountain and then he pulled at a rock. The mountain opened. Everyone looked at Roxton, who entered the hidden cave. The rest followed.

****

×××××

Nasja woke Marguerite telling her dinner was being served in an hour and that she had to get dressed. Marguerite could only nod her head. She felt tears welling up when she thought about Roxton. He must have been eaten by now. Raptors would have found him sooner than the explorers.

A knock on the door brought her back. It was Osiris. "Ready for dinner my queen?" 

When Osiris and his queen entered the dining room, Seth came to welcome them. Though Marguerite had seen the knife Seth was holding. She tried to stop him, but failed. 

****

×××××

"Nooooooooooo! He's your brother!" Screaming and bathed in sweat Marguerite woke up. Roxton was at her side immediately.

"Shhh, it's a dream. It's just a bad dream."

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at the treehouse. You took a bath in the river, alone as always, but you slipped and fell and bumped you're head on a rock." Roxton answered. "Go back to sleep, you need it." 

Marguerite, to tired to argue, fell back on the pillows on was soon asleep. Roxton leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he walked into the living room where the other explorers were waiting impatiently to hear why Marguerite had screamed and if she was alright. 

"Well?" Veronica asked.

"I think she's going to be fine." Roxton answered.

"Why did she screamed?"

"Well, excuse me for not asking. She needed her rest." And with that answer Roxton went to his own room. The others followed his example and soon the whole treehouse was in a deep sleep.

****

×××××

The next morning Marguerite woke up after noon. Normally one of the others, and most of the time Roxton, would have woken her up. But all of them thought it was for the best to let her sleep. She walked into the living room, only to find Roxton sitting in a chair cleaning his rifles.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. I see you decided to join m ... euhm ... us again."

"Where are the others?"

"On a hunting trip. Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be great."

Roxton walked into the kitchen, prepared some breakfast and took the plate with him into the living room. He put the plate down on the table. He was determined to find out what Marguerite had dreamt about. He wanted to say something but Marguerite stood up. While walking towards Roxton she said: "I thought you were dead."

"Is that what you dreamed about?" he asked softly. 

Marguerite nodded. "It was so strange, We were attacked and you got hit on the head, and left for dead. Later, I woke up in this beautiful room and Assai was my maid ..." Roxton chuckled, but an angry look from Marguerite shut him down. Marguerite continued. "Then she said she would get my husband and he looked exactly like you, but his name was Osiris and he called me Isis. Than, a man and woman, who looked like Malone and Veronica came in, but their names where Nephthys and Seth. Later at dinner Seth killed Osiris." Marguerite looked up at Roxton.

"You dreamt you were the queen of Egypt? Married your own brother and Seth killed him? Strange." Roxton stroke Marguerite's face. "Luckily for me it was just a dream." He slowly bowed his head and his lips touched Marguerite's softly. Marguerite wanted to return the kiss, but jumped away when she heard the elevator coming up.

"Anybody wants to have some raptor for lunch?" Malone said with a glow in his eyes.

__ ****

The end.


End file.
